


Fear is undefined

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Losing Someone, Undefined - Freeform, fear of the unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it? . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear is undefined

I lay on my bed soaking my pillow with my tears,  
I try to remember exactly what it is that I fear.  
Is it the passing of time or the love that I lack?  
Is it the mistakes that I've made or the fact that I can't bring the past back?  
What is it that I'm afraid of?   
Why am I so scared?  
Is it the people I've hurt or the people that have hurt me?  
Am I afraid of everything that I can't seem to see?  
Is it the love of a friend, or the loss of my family?  
Is it the possibility that my life can end in a tragedy?   
What is it that I fear most?   
What do my eyes say I'm scared of?   
Is it the sun that sets but won't seem to rise?  
Is it the hope that I have that always seems to die?  
Is it the trust of a person that I cannot begin to grasp?  
Is it all the memories of my horrid past?  
Is it me?   
Can it possibly be that the thing I fear most is the thing I can't be?   
The things that I try to understand?   
The me that I try to be with when I'm feeling sad?   
The person I'm expected to be? Is that what I fear? . . .   
I think the thing I fear most...is me


End file.
